Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 Society Blanks ~ For Approval Again, these aren't mine but we do have full permission from the artist to use them. I suck at tweaking things so hope this goes well-ish :P They look kinda angry, (they look scary!) maybe tweak the line above the eye? Also, right at the end of the muzzle (or front?) it looks a little flat, add some curve to it? 23:08, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Shrink them, too, they're too big I'm sorry I'm not seeing any changes. 02:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm on that same boat, Stealth. Also, guess what? Food got stuck on the element of our dishwasher and now the house smells like smoke! Yay... Like seriously we noticed a burning smell so told my brother to open the dishwasher and check to see if maybe a dish fell and he said "Huh. That's a big puff of smoke." yeah. Somehow the smoke alarms didn't go off... Reuploaded Right so, the first time, I did remove about 50% of the eye line, but since that didn't seem to work, I removed all of it. I rounded the muzzle and the back of the head slightly on both, too. Yeah that's what happens w/ resizing, I always had Stealth do it for me. :For resizing; someone else might have to do that. The artist who designed these blanks didn't do them in dense enough of pixels.... so when I shrunk them, they were completely a shot blurry outline of a cat. :Worst case, I promise I'll do it at the very end, once all other tweaks are complete. I did attempt to, but after a half hour of trying to fix it I decided to just do it at the end. besides, they aren't too terribly large imo I can shrink them for you. It'll take me some time, but I can shrink them. I'll also fix anything other problems I find, if you like. (I kinda have to fix some anyway, the shrinking process takes away some pixels ><) 06:06, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Please do^^ But for other problems, try to do anything too majorly major to the pose and whatnot. Alright, and uh, did you say not or do? 00:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, totally go shrink them^^ But not too many tweaks to the pose, persay, because I know that's what Ferk was proud of. Alrighty I'll do that. The image might look worse for a bit so when you get it you probably want to do some tweaks. 22:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Have you had a go at it? 02:16, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry sorry; GIMP has been acting strange. I'll upload both for sure later today^ Reuploaded so I guess the reason GIMP was weird is because I forgot to update the version :P Long up first, and I'll fix the overly defined front paw next upload. Took awhile since it wouldn't let me use your shrunk version, Stealth, so I had to do it the long ways Good work! Make sure the pixels are two pixels thick (except the fur line going into the body, that's fine). 00:32, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded thanks^^ I'll put up the other one as soon as I can - by Friday for sure - exams are killing my life. Luckily, my WW image is yet again dead as a rock so it leaves more time. Reuploaded shrunk short-furred and oh my god that took forever They still look angry. I mean, is that really a bad thing? I can say they're not very nice cats as adults, in general, so perhaps it's better that way. Well, maybe make it a little less obvious, because it draws my attention too much. (Maybe get rid of the lines poking out away from the eye) also, the short-furred's back looks really squiggly I'm surprisingly loving it XD 21:59, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded There we go! The eyes don't really match each other, can you go with the long-furred's eyes? 21:30, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The muzzle is looking a little flat again. 00:48, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded probably the best I can do for that, unless I change the whole mouth... muzzle still looks a little funny. 22:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Some parts on the long-furred should be two pixels long (like the bottom of the front paws) can you make sure it's two pixels long? I don't think you need to worry about the fur lines though. They do seem to need thickening a little... maybe make sure they are connected on top, below, or on sides instead of diagonal. I'll give you an example of this if you want. 20:50, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Reploaded Think I got what you mean^^ My layer was obscuring the pixels on the bottom paws, so I fixed that, then went and added connectors to most fur pixels. The lineart on the legs (where it's long-furred) needs to be double pixeled. Reuploaded That's as thick as I'll make it; the blank isn't physically big enough for me to make the fur lines bigger without them overlapping and ruining the shape. Nope that's good. Can you make it the same for other parts? I'm seeing it on other parts, like the tail, chest and other front leg. 21:19, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded ohno the fur lines are running together >< almost accidentally connected a few on the tail.... The short-fur's back still seems uneven and squiggly. 21:00, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded I'm literally.... not seeing how it's squiggly? I've checked and double checked that each pixel transition down is only by one pixel, filled in on the edges. It's gotta slope downward, so it's not horizontally straight. I see what she means. Try arching the back just a bit. still working? Reuploaded Last I checked, I still have a week to upload things once asked by a lead? Besides that, arched slightly. I tried to do it more, but the cat began to look like it had literal turtleshell :/ Society Trainee Blanks ~ For Approval And here we see a living example of how bad I am at lineart :P Long-furred will be put up after this is better I recommend with the lineart lines, make them two pixels thick and stay constant with that. Make sure they all stay pure black too. The tail seems overly long, shorten it? 01:45, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Smooth out legs, define the chin, and round the knee/ front paws more Oh and the < eye coul use smoothing, too. Reuploaded tail still looks pretty long. 21:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The knee stil needs to be rounded Reuploaded Which knee, exactly? And, I don't want to bend them too much, because then, realistically, a cat wouldn't be sitting upright with too bent of paws. No I see the problem. Warriorcat thinks the bottom line is part of the foot, but it's actually the knee. The knee should be bent around the centre, not the bottom. You need two seperate lines to represent the paw and the knee (then stick them together :P) I can give a redline if you want (I am so tired >< can't wait until school finishes. Two more days to go!) 09:24, November 30, 2016 (UTC) A redline would be great, if you could^ Right, red is the changes, green is what you get rid off. Basically move the knee back and bend it. I've also noticed a lot of faded pixels. Can you get those? 21:09, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Give everything a once-over in smoothing, and there are a few things wrong w/ this i can't rly explain, so ima make a redline okay, same as Stealth's above, red is changes, green should be gotten rid of. ill probs need to see it in black, it may not look as good as i think it does. Reuploaded followed it almost exactly^^ Though, one part that you removed was supposed to be a back paw, but I guess it looked odd anyhow Is this the long-furred or short-furred? It doesn't look skinny enough to be a short-furred, but there's no distinguishable fur. 00:50, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Meant to be short-furred^^ I did base it off a long-furred cat, but, the warrior blanks were based off a fluffy cat too so... Yes but with the warrior blanks I actually did the long-furred first. Also, I'm not how I'm liking the chin (told you I'd need to see it in black) though I want a second opinion before I tell you to change anything Could you try to smooth down everything? Could you perhaps tell me any specific spots to smooth it down? Other than a select few spots, I can't smooth it really.... Otherwise, it's just gonna be unnaturally round. Chin does look strange... for a short-furred anyway. This really does look like a long-furred. There's some parts (like the neck on the --> side, all way the down the connecting leg) that needs smoothing down and also some blurred parts which all should be solid. 22:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Nah, gave up on that one.... It was so hard to tweak I just grabbed a different ref pic and so here goes. Sorry that I had to swap it, but idek it just wasn't working before.. Well, it's certainly short-haired. The line in > ear, move it > way more, the > eye looks a bit wonky, fix that best you can, and they seem a bit large--see about making them roughly the size of hte apprentice blanks. one more thing, is it just me or is the outline 3 px thick instead of 2? S'pose that's not too ''bad--the deputy poses were 3 px thick due to miscommunication and I was too lazy to fix them again :P '''Reuploaded' I'm betting pixelation is killing this but w/e I can always tweak that later Smooth out the back a bit and move the line in the > ear towards the > edge of the ear Reuploaded Smooth out the bottom of the back more and move the line in the ear again--really close to the edge. Reuploaded I'll have to get you a redline for the > eye because it looks funny but I can't describe how to fix it :/ The front leg is in front of the knee, right? because atm it looks like the knee is squished. if you widen the leg just a few pixels that might help Reuploaded Sharpclaw Blanks ~ For Approval Welp, this... actually turned out better than I thought it would. O.o 07:11, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I already had one done and it looked quite good if I don't say so myself. frankly better than this one does atm and I don't recall getting too many comments about the ones I was working on Maybe just thin the tail slightly, and take the line at the back of the cat a little more <-- at the top. And, I kinda like this one a tad better for anatomy, so... Well I think mine just needed to be smoothed out a bit. Tail looks fine to me (other than needing to be smoothed out). I think that hind paw should be flat, and the eyes look weird, but that's purely because I'm used to how I had mine. Reupload What do you mean by line at the back Spooky? 20:54, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Something like this; it does look better in black. But yeah, just a tad. Reupload Wow looks much better XD 03:33, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Smooth out the back? I assume you mean those bumps near the shoulder? Those are meant to be... well... the shoulder. 09:20, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Do you want me to still change it? 21:37, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Yes please. I was just playing Rock band... my hands hurts Reupload I only removed one bump since the other two are meant to show the shoulder. 21:48, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Significantly better Anymore comments before I make the long-furred? 21:16, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I still think the hind paw should be flat but correct me if that's anatomically incorrect Well I have flattened the hind leg and in the picture I based it off it is perched on a pole so... 01:19, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Add claws On the <-- hind paw, there seems to be a random tiny dip that could be smoothed Reupload 22:28, December 26, 2016 (UTC) I'll add claws on next upload. >< 22:33, December 26, 2016 (UTC) The head looks unusually small... was it like that in the picture (and in mine???) Yeah I think so. 22:03, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Flowerblossom (K) ~ For Approval matching was a pain I don't doubt that.Would now be a bad time to mention that I picutred Floweblossom as shorthaired, and she's WindClan? But, you're the artist now, and she has RiverClan ancestery. Shouldn't more of the belly be white? if not i need an anatomy lesson Actually, on the apprentice, there are stripes all the way down to the belly. Only the chest is white, and so to match, I only put the white chest just under the chin b/c of the kit blank's placement. Idk if you want it shorthaired a lot then I'll have to do that to the apprentice too, but, I'm hoping it's okay as-is because of her ancestry :P That and.. the images I made for both of her littermates are long-furred so that's my bad... hmm.... your story checks out. But I got both my eyes on you! (lol). yeah just leave it, we can say they got it from Thistleheart or Beechfur XD Can you define the stripes on the head? Also, the head looks like a different colour to the rest of the body O.o but I guess that's because of the lack of stripes? 21:39, December 23, 2016 (UTC) It actually is a different color; it was like that on the apprentice pose, too, as well as the lack of stripes. However, since you can actually see the face on this one, could you add the stripes that every tabby has to have? Reuploaded expanded stripes, and yes, the head is two-toned on the apprentice, for pale parts on tabbies (i think) are allowed. Left them off the center of the face, as I'm pretty sure they aren't required to go all the way across + to match the other image Actually, tabbies have to have the m. Because that part of the head is hardly visible on the apprentice, don't worry about that Reuploaded added because author's word goes^^ :) But, they aren't required, as seen on m a n y W W images + that's what my lead PCA mentor told me about tabbies. Unless the guidelines are different here? I'm just really confused, because an image very much just got declined from a tweak because everyone said it was okay to have paler markings on Scarlet, who's a tabby w/ no stripes on the face Ok, thank you it looks better. It's not that guidelines are different, it's that that's what I read online. And think about it; have you ever seen a tabby cat w/o lines on its face? The stripes look a little sharper compared to the apprentice image (sorry this is late) 22:23, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Softpaw Blank ~ For Approval last one! (for me) 21:13, December 25, 2016 (UTC) The hind paw looks a bit thin, and shouldn't there be another paw? Frankly I'm trying to determine if it looks bad, or if my mind is just telling me that because I'm used to mine. Make the < ear pop up above the head a bit, and add whiskers if you can. Wow, it's hard to believe that we finally got all our linearts done. Remember when the list of ones we can ''do and the list of ones we ''can't ''do were equal? Now the only things we can't do are stuff from Spooky's fics. however that implies a lot of work to do so take that as you will Perhaps tuck up the belly a few pixels on <-- side '''Reupload' that bump was meant to be the knee >< 22:33, December 26, 2016 (UTC) there's still no 4th paw. The only reason you couldn't see it in the photo was because the grass was too long. Also, the middle toe on the pawpad loks too large Perhaps thin the tail a pixel or two and smooth the tail out Reupload Now that I think about it, the cat would be falling over if both hind legs were in the air, huh? 22:19, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Ashpelt(K) ~ For Approval basically making art for the whole litter at this point :P; everything matches apprentice The shading doesn't quite line up w/ your light source (light is coming from < , right?). Define it on the > of the head and get rid of it at the tip of the tail, and perhaps put the entire > side of the tail in shade Reuploaded; tweaked slightly. Considering that I've used this exact shading placement on all of my other kit images, I think it's fine? The light comes from half <-- and half from above, so it'd account for some shading on the tip of the tail. Shows how much I pay attention :/ oh well it looks fine